Momoko's First Love
by anime.lovers4ever
Summary: eh! gak ada summary-nya! waduuhh Mizu lupaa! / minna habis baca review ya n n / yang gak baca silakan panggil flamers kemari *pundung*


Minna-san!

Sekarang saya Mizuko dan Uzu-nee akan mencoba menjarah fandom Demashitaa! Dengan tangan nista kami… Nyahahahahahaa… *digebukinseluruhcharaDemashi taa*

Ok!daripada benyak bacot gaje mending langsung baca dan review n_n"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : gak tau belum kenalan #plakk**

**Rated : K**

**Genre : romance**

**Warning : membaca fic ini dapat menimbulkan radang mata(?) , kejang kejang , kurangnya EYD pada fic anda , banyaknya typos yang menyarang fic anda dan lain lain yang dampaknya akan terlihat bila and abaca fic ini :P**

**Warning2 : bila dampak masih terlihat cepat hubungi author yang bersangkutan(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelas X-A

Kulihat kau dari sudut ruangan kelas ini.

Senyum manis nan menawan terukir jelas diwajahmu.

Mata _ruby_mu tak henti hentinya menyusuri setiap inci dari buku yang kau baca.

Helaian helaian _orange_ milikmu sedikit menghalangi.

Tapi sepertinya kau terlalu sibuk untuk menghiraukannya.

Detak jantungku semakin menggila , melihatmu mengedarkan pandanganmu.

Kutundukan wajahku , takut.

Takut bertatap muka denganmu.

Takut hatiku meledak saat melihatmu.

Dan takut jikalau kau melihat rona merah diwajahku.

Namun , aku juga ingin sekali kau perhatikan.

Ingin sekali…..sangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu malam

Hari ini musim salju.

Hawa dingin menusuk pori pori kulitku dengan ganasnya.

Dan sepertinya kau tidak menghiraukan hal itu.

Kau tetap menendang bola bola hitam putih itu.

Mencoba menciptakan gol , walau itu Cuma latihan.

Kau menoleh ke tepi lapangan , ke arahku.

Sebuah sentum terlukis diwajah tampanmu.

Dan sebuah lambaian ceria terarah padaku.

Aku tak habis pikir , kenapa kau mau mengajakku kesini?

Padahal ada banyak _fangirls_ yang mengantri dan siap menemanimu.

Kau berlari dengan ceria….amat ceria ke arahku

Menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku kesebuah bangku kosong di tepi lapangan.

"Gomenne~ Momoko , apa kau kedinginan?"

Suara berat tapi terdengar ceria menggema ditelingaku.

Aku menggeleng pelan dan disusul helaan nafas darimu.

"Bohong! Kau terlihat pucat , lebih baik ikut aku saja! Ayoo!"

Kau kembali menarik tanganku.

Lalu membawaku entah kemana.

Tapi aku senang , selama kau ada di sampingku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas

Dengan tidak sengaja aku bertemu denganmu di pertigaan jalan.

Membawa eskrim coklat dan beberapa belanjaan.

Kau berhenti didepan kotak kecil yang bergerak gerak lalu kau buka kotak itu.

Hihihihi….aku terkekeh melihat tingakah _childish_mu

Kau mengangkat kucing kecil dari kotak itu dengan mata berbinar binar.

Aku kembali terkekeh melihatmu menyuapi kucing orange-putih itu dengan eskrim

Meskipun kau sudah SMA tapi masih seperti anak SD

"kau punya bulu orange yang lembut. Um..akan kupanggil kau 'Momoko'!ayo pulang Momoko!"

Kau kembali menyusuri jalan dengan kucing dari kotak itu di tangan kananmu.

Andai saja bila kucing itu adalah aku.

Aku pasti sangat bahagia.

Tapi itu hanya seandainya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 23.30 malam

Rumah ki-…uh tidak! Bahkan kamar kita berhadapan dan hanya di batasi taman kecil diantara rumah kita.

'Menjadi anak tunggal di keluarga sekaya itu pasti menyenangkan.'

Begitulah pikirku ketika melihatmu bersenang senang di sebelah.

Sifat _childish_ dan ceriamu membuat orang orang disekitarmu menjadi ikut senang.

"Moko-_chan_! Belum tidur?!"

Teriakmu sambil melempar sebuah kertas yang diremas remas tak karuan padaku

Aku melihatmu bingung

Tapi kau malah tersenyum dan tertawa.

Kadang aku bingung dengan sikapmu yang agak aneh itu.

Kuraih kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

_Ada kucing makan kedondong_

_Sambil makan masak tahu_

_Jangan diem melulu dong_

_Hatiku sepi tau!_

_Main music diatas kuncup_

_Wajahmu cantik pengen ku kecup_

_Ulet ijo naik ke pucuk_

_Eh! Kita pacaran yuk!_

Sederet kata kata berhasil membuat wajahku memerah

Kulihat kau sudah masuk kekamarmu

Sepertinya rasa kantuk mulai menyerangmu.

Kulihat lagi kertas ini

Ada sebuah tulisan dibawah pantun anehmu.

_Setiap kulihat dirimu , hatiku merasakan sensasi aneh_

_Awalnya kukira aku sakit , wajahku terus terusan memerah kalau kuingat kamu._

_Tapi setelah aku tau itu jatuh cinta_

_Aku malah semakin sakit , sakit karna rindu padamu_

_Eh! Eh! Tau tidak? Pertama kali menggandeng tanganmu…_

_Rasanya hangat dan nyaman , dan aku suka itu!_

_Aku minta , tolong hangatkanlah hatiku lagi ya? Momoko?_

Aku berlonjak kegirangan

Perasaan yang selama ini kupendam akhirnya terbalas dengan indah

Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu

Apa ini surat cinta? Atau sobekan buku _diary_mu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah bukit yang dipenuhi daun daun yang mongering

Aku menunggumu

Aku sudah janji padamu akan menjawab pernyataan cintamu di sini

Dari atas bukit ini aku bisa melihat seluruh kota dengan jelas

Benar benar sangat indah

Kuedarkan pandanganku lagi dan tertuju pada sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang

Seseorang dengan pakaian serba merah , kecuali untuk celananya yang hitam

Dengan ceria berlari ke arahku

Segera aku berdiri dan berlari menghampirimu

"Momoko!"

Mungkin kau terkejut , secara tiba tiba kupeluk dirimu dengan erat

Seolah tak mau terlepas

Kau membalas pelukanku , mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut

Rasanya….hangat

Bahkan dinginnya hembusan angin musim gugur tak terasa sama sekali

Semuanya karna dirimu

Karna kau , bagian kosong dari hati kecilku kini telah terisi.

Karna kau jugalah , aku bisa merasakan hangatnya cinta

_Arigatou _dan….._Aishiteru , _Brick

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author notes::

Mizuko : uwaaaaa! Ficku jadinya jelek lagi! *nangis nangis*

Uzu : *sweatdrop*

Mizuko : oh iya! Makasih ya buat Uzu-nee yang mau bantu milih Chara-nya (_ _)

Juga readers yang mau baca ficku yang gaje ini (_ _)

Sekian dan silakan review~ *_puppy eyes_*


End file.
